


Ночная тишина

by LoriElis



Category: Original Work, Ориджинал
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Poetry, Магический реализм, Фэнтази, магия, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriElis/pseuds/LoriElis
Summary: Что можно услышать и почувствовать в ночи?





	Ночная тишина

В ночной тишине можно много услышать  
в октябрьском ветре при полной Луне:

как в люльке ребёнок размеренно дышит,  
как травы растут в его сказочном сне,

как тощая кошка крадётся по крыше,  
как едет Рогатый на чёрном коне,

как где-то на радиоволнах бормочет  
невыспавшийся и сердитый диджей,

как ветер играет с дождём и хохочет -  
как чёрная стая седых ворожей,

как в кухне хозяйка над чаем хлопочет,  
как быстро ползёт по стене муравей,

как бьются сердец разноцветные ноты,  
как тикают часики на чердаке,

и где-то с улыбкой задумчивой кто-то  
шекой прижимается к чьей-то руке.


End file.
